


Taken

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series Six [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Ghosts, Language, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A ghost takes over Jim’s body while he’s on stakeout.  Blair had to work late and couldn’t be there.  This is not a good ghost.





	Taken

Taken  
By PattRose  
Summary: A ghost takes over Jim’s body while he’s on stakeout. Blair had to work late and couldn’t be there. This is not a good ghost.  
Warnings: AU, Ghost talk, language, angst, violence  
Rating: Mature for violence and language  
Genre: Slash mentioned  
Word Count: 1539  
Creature for Spook Me Ficathon: Ghost  
Beta: Bluewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Spook%20Me%202019/Taken_zpskb0c8ipd.png.html)

Jim was so disgusted. He and Blair were supposed to be working on a stakeout that night and Blair had called at the last minute to tell him that the dean of the college wanted to have a meeting with him. Jim couldn’t get mad considering Blair gave up so much of his time already. So instead, he was partnered with Megan Connor. This didn’t excite Jim in the least.

They had driven to the older part of town to watch the Morelli family’s home. They were parked down the street, so the Morellis wouldn’t see them at all. Across from where they were sitting was the old Benito family home. Everyone said it was haunted. Not that Jim believed it, but Megan was telling him how much she believed it. She wasn’t comfortable being in front of the old deserted house. 

“Megan, please shut up about the ghosts. There is no such thing as ghosts…”

“Really? You don’t believe in ghosts at all? I wish I could be that strong in my convictions. I’m scared to death just sitting here. And what if his ghost came and took one of us over?”

Jim threw back his head and laughed very long and very loud. Megan was glaring at him when she noticed how white Jim was getting. His face and hands were not only the only thing changing. It was like something was taking over Jim’s body. 

Megan wanted to run screaming from the car, but instead shouted, “Jimbo, are you all right?”

Jim turned less pale and looked at Megan hungrily. “Don’t I look all right little Missy?”

“Little Missy? Since when do you call me that?” Megan was getting nervous. The look on Jim’s face was hungry for something and it wasn’t food. 

Jim slid across the bench seat in the truck and started to kiss Megan with much need and desire. Megan pushed him away and said, “Not now. Later, okay?”

“Later sounds good. I say we get to your place and make ourselves comfortable. What do you think?”

Megan was so scared and nervous. She knew that Jim had been taken over by something and was going to try and fuck her. Blair would be devastated, as well as she and Jim. She pulled out her phone and said, “Let me get rid of my pesky roommate.”

The entire time she dialed Blair’s phone, Jim was stroking her leg from the ankle to the knee. _Damn, he’s really good at this. Fuck!_

Blair picked up on the second ring. “Hello, Megan. I thought you were on stakeout?”

“Sandy, I need you to leave our apartment to I can bring Jim home to the loft. He wants some privacy, if you know what I mean.”

“Megan is he there?”

“Yes, and very interested in being alone with me. So please don’t be at the loft in ten minutes. Okay?”

Blair whispered, “I’ll be there waiting.”

“Thank you, Sandy…” And with that, she closed her cell. 

“Why are you yelling?” Jim asked. 

“What’s your name, big man?” Megan asked. 

“Carlito Benito. It almost sounds like it rhymes. Doesn’t it? Now where am I going?”

Megan gave _him_ directions, hoping that Blair would already be there waiting for her and Jim. 

Jim started driving and kept his hand on Megan’s thigh this time. Megan wanted to pop him one but knew that would only make this ghost pissed off. 

As _he_ drove down the street, _he_ told Megan what _he_ was going to do to her. Megan was getting goosebumps listening to _him_ talk, using Jim’s voice-it wasn’t good goosebumps, either. This was no longer Jim Ellison. This was Carlito Benito. 

_He_ smiled evilly at her and asked, “Do you want to stop at a hotel first. I’m dying to be inside you.”

Megan shivered with a fear she had never felt before. “No, I’m more comfortable in the loft. Come on, we’re almost there.”

“You’re not only pretty but smart too. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

_He_ was now getting closer and closer to Megan’s private parts and she didn’t want to fight _him_ off. So instead she took _his_ hand and kissed the back of it and then held it close to her breast. _He_ liked this, so this was a good idea. 

Jim drove into the parking lot and parked in his usual spot. Megan jumped out of the truck and started walking towards the building. _He_ caught up to her quickly and asked, “What’s the rush?”

Megan saw Blair’s car in the lot and was instantly relieved. “I just wanted to get you upstairs, Carlito.”

They got into the elevator and _he_ was all over her body. She tried to fight _him_ off, but _he_ seemed super strong and very nasty. She pulled back and slapped _him_. 

_He_ was pissed. “Where is this apartment? I’m going to teach you what I do to woman like you when they resist me.”

“It’s 307. We’re almost there. I wanted it to be perfect for you.” The elevator door opened and she pulled _him_ behind her and opened the door. She knew it would be unlocked. 

She pushed _him_ into the loft living room and shut the door. _He_ didn’t even notice that Blair was standing behind the door when they came in. Blair was holding a baseball bat and hoped he wouldn’t have to use it on this Jim.

_He_ heard the floor creak and turned around to see Blair with a baseball bat in his hands. 

“I would suggest you get away from the lady,” Blair said. As soon as Blair spoke, _he_ started for Blair. Before _he_ could get there, Megan hit him on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. _He_ fell to the floor in a heap and was out like a light.

“Explain to me quickly, what’s going on, Megan.”

“First, I have to cuff _him_.”

She put the cuffs on and looked at Blair. “It’s not Jim anymore, Blair. His body was taken over by Carlito Benito from the Benito family. Yes, you have a good reason to look nervous. The Benitos were terrible people and I don’t know what to do. Do we call a priest?” 

Blair let out a bark of laughter and smiled at her. “I’ll get Jim to come back. It’s as simple as that.”

“How? _He’s_ very aggressive and I don’t know if we can do this alone.”

“We sit here and wait for _him_ to wake up. Sit by me and tell me exactly what happened,” Blair ordered. 

She did sit down and told Blair all about how Jim looked when he was taken over. Blair was quite interested to say the least. Now, Blair just had to use the way of the Shaman.

**********

When _Carlito_ woke up _he_ was lying on the floor, handcuffed and pissed off. Blair was sitting next to him, meditating.

“What’s with this guy, you stupid bitch?”

“He’s getting ready to send you packing. I hope you’re ready to deal with him.” Megan leaned against the wall holding the gun to be sure that _he_ didn’t get loose for any reason.

**********

Shaman Blair was waiting for the spirit of Carlito Benito. Blair was ready for anything this man tried. Blair started chanting and could feel the air changing around him. Blair knew that _he_ would soon be joining Blair here for a discussion.

Jim suddenly appeared into the Shaman world and looked very confused. _He_ was still handcuffed. 

“Are you ready to join your family in the spirit world, Carlito?” 

“Where am I? What are you doing to me?”

“You’re going to sit here quietly and wait for the spirits to take you to the next plane. They will decide what to do with you.” 

Blair continued chanting, in a different language of course, and this confused the _man_ even more.

Before long, two spirits came and extracted Carlito from Jim’s body. And just like that, they were gone. Blair had to chant some more to be sure that the spirit was on its way to the proper place.

**********

Megan watched as the spirit form lifted from Jim’s body and didn’t come back. Then suddenly, Blair woke up from the trance. Megan was never so happy to see anyone in her life.

“Did you see the spirit leave, Megan?”

“Yes… And he has not come back.”

“Good, I’m worried that Jim is still out. Has he made any noise?” Blair asked. 

At that moment, Jim began to stir. “What the fuck? Why am I handcuffed and lying on the floor, Blair?”

“It’s a long story, Jim. We’ll get you un-cuffed and explain it all right now.”

“Megan, I thought we were on stakeout tonight. And Blair, I thought you were at a meeting.”

Megan said, “Well, Jimbo, it’s like this…”

The end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Spook%20Me%202019/ovlivingghostjpg_jpg1404659246-vi_zpsp0foumvm.jpg.html)


End file.
